The Volturi read harry Potter
by salllzy
Summary: For 50 years Harrison Remus has been mated ti Marcus, yet no one knows of his past until a series of books appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- i don't own Harry potter or Twilight.**

**Authors note- in Dedication to , Jayswing96, Imperfectwarrior and Nekokitty933. These three women have nagged, bitched, moaned at me to get back into writing so here is a story to all three of you. They have also put up with me as well. The three of you are sisters to me, so enjoy. **

**Summary- Harrison Remus has been mated to Marcus Volturi for 50 years. Yet no one knows of his past, until one day a series of book appear**.

Long pale elegant fingers trailed over the ivory keys on the piano, jet black hair was tied in a plait that rest at the owner's knees. Eyes were closed as the music played, it was times like this that he was very grateful that he had found Marcus.

For the past 50 years he had been mated to the most wonderful man in the world, yet he couldn't bring him to tell him of his past. Yet the decision would be taken out of his hands.

Jane Volturi walked along the large corridors, on her way to see her papa. Sure he had only been a vampire for 1500 years and was only 300 years older than her and Alec but he was still their papa, even if he hadn't sired them.

Just as she was about to turn into another corridor she spotted a package on the floor with a note attached to it.

_Dear Jane, _

_If you are reading this then you have found the books, we wish we could meet you in person but we can't not yet. We wish for you to know the truth about Harrison Remus, he is not what he seems. _

_with love _

_D.J.V, A.C.V_

Jane blinked as she picked up the package and shook it, figuring it would be safer to take the package to Aro that is what she did.

Aro was sat in his throne looking bored and for anyone that knew Aro, a bored Aro was a bad Aro. So when Jane brough him a strange package, he decided to rip off the paper and pout

"It's books!"

Caius snorted

"What else were you expecting?"

Just then two figure walked into the throne room, the taller of the two had his arm wrapped around the smaller, his red eyes alight with love and joy. Aro spotted them and smiled

"Marcus! Harrison! You're just in time someone gave us books!"

Marcus rolled his eyes

"Surely brother we have enough books already?"

Caius snorted while Aro pouted, Harrison gave Marcus a kiss before settling himself down on Marcus's lap. Looking at Aro Harrison asked

"Why all the hype about books?"

Aro clapped his hands and grinned

"Because we haven't done anything together in ages!"

Harrison's eyes narrowed at Aro

"Brother, did you eat my blood pops?"

The most innocent expression came over Aro's face while he said

"No".

Rolling his eyes Harrison looked at the books, if vampires could pale Harrison would have been white as a sheet. Marcus noticed his mates tensing and asked

"Harrison? What is wrong?"

Harrison turned emerald green eyes onto him, eyes that held such pain. When he spoke his voice was strained,

"You wanted to know about my past, well now is your chance."

The room froze, Caius looked at his younger brother and spoke

"Are you saying these books are real?"

Harrison nodded but didn't say anything, the three ruling brother shared a look. they would get to the bottom of this, Jane and Alec looked at their papa and were worried, in all the years that they had known him. Harrison had always been happy and cheerful but seeing him with such pain in his eyes, it unnerved them, picking up the book Alec spoke

"I'll read first."

Everyone nodded their heads.

**"THE BOY WHO LIVED"**

Many people shared looks, was the title supposed to mean something?

**"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense." **

Caius turned to Harrison and asked

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Harrison shook his head and gestured for Alec to continue

**"Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere."**

Demetri and Felix shared a look, something wasn't right here they just knew it. Marcus looked down at his little mate and was worried, Harrison didn't seem to be relaxing, was finding out his past a good idea?

**"The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that."**

Several snarls were heard throughout the room as Aro growled out

"A child like what?"

Harrison didn't say anything just buried deeper into Marcus's chest, he didn't want them to know but it was a selfish desire.

**"When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair."**

The guard looked disgusted by the bad display of parenting as Demetri ground out

"That has got to be the most horrific display of parenting i have ever read."

Many people nodded their heads, all but three Aro, Caius and Marcus were too busy watching Harrison who seemed to be withdrawing into himself.

**"None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window."**

Alec stopped to see if he had read the passage right, Jane looked at her brother before saying

"But owls are nocturnal creatures so why would it be out in the day?"

Demetri, Felix and Afton shrugged when a voice spoke up

"Continue reading, the chapter will explain the rest."

All eyes turned to Harrison who looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else. And perhaps he did.

**"At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive."**

Many people looked shocked at this, why would anyone allow a child to do such things? It didn't make sense! Marcus ran his hands down Harrison's back in an attempt to calm him down. Looking at his brothers he was happy to see he wasn't the only one worried about Harrison.

**"It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar - a cat reading a map. For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen - then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day."**

A cat reading a map?

That was the question on everyone's mind, Harrison took a quick look around the room. It looked like no one was starting to hate him, but he knew that it could quickly change especially with how much he had been hiding.

Jane glanced at her papa and gave him a smile no matter what happened he was still her and Alec's papa

**"But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something... yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills."**

Felix snorted before joking

"The nerve of him! Wearing emerald green! Everyone knows black is the best color for cloaks!"

The room broke out into sniggering. It took a few seconds for everyone to calm down, but once they had Alec started to read again.

**"Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

No one was going to say anything until a soft voice spoke up

"Alec read that last part again, please."

Alec looked at his papa and nodded his head

**"He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery."**

Harrison broke out into peals of laughter. It was a relief to everyone to hear him laugh again. Alec and Jane smiled at each other before Alec continued

**!He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it."**

Demetri looked at Harrison and something clicked inside of his head

"Harry is a nickname for Harrison."

Harrison ducked his head, he should of told them! Not let them find out from books! Aro and Caius looked at each other, the two brothers knew whatever they were going to find out wouldn't be pretty.

Marcus looked down at his little mate, he was beginning to regret asking Harrison about his past, they hadn't even finished the first chapter yet Harrison had withdrawn into himself. His eyes looked so lost and afraid it broke his heart. He would have to speak with Harrison after they finished this chapter.

"**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks****…**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare,**

**"Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.****"**

Harrison could help it he began to snicker. Although it was muffled Marcus felt the vibrations on his chest.

"**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination.**

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.****"**

Caius sneered

"How can you not approve of imagination? Even I have it!"

Aro looked at Caius but didn't say anything but the mirth and amusement dancing in his eyes said what words couldn't. Caius glared darkly at Aro he would get him! Marcus rolled his eyes at the two. Somethings never change.

"**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news:**

**"And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?"**

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."****"**

Alec was trying to read the first chapter as quick as possible, he could see the way that Harrison, his papa was been affected. Although he wanted to ask questions and he had a lot of them he knew that right now was not the time.

Afton, Demetri and Felix shared a look owls during the day?

Shooting stars?

What the hell was going on?

Harrison buried his head deeper into Marcus's chest, after this chapter his full life would be on show for everyone to see and read about.

The three brothers shared a look while Aro declared

"I think its time for a break."

As everyone left the room Harrison swallowed, he knew they would ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harrison's eyes darted around the room, if he had to fight he would. But he hoped it wouldn't come to that, not now, not with his family. Caius and Aro both looked at the younger vampire, it was almost as if they could see what was going on inside of his head, but he knew that it wasn't true. Aro had never been able to get a read on Harrison, if he had then they would have learnt years ago what Harrison's past was and just why he kept it a secret.

Marcus was confused on one hand he wanted to know why his mate kept his past a secret and on the other, he felt as if Harrison didn't trust them enough. Didn't trust him enough. Looking at his little mate he could see the pain in those eyes pain that he had never seen before and wondered just how he had missed it. Aro looked at Harrison and asked

"Why?"

That one question, the one question he didn't want them to ask, was asked as Harrison replied

"I didn't want to remember."

Caius snorted and shook his head

"It looks like you don't trust us."

Harrison stood up and roared

"Never think that!"

The three were took back, they had never heard Harrison shout or raise his voice in any shape or form, and it shocked them the fire in his eyes it was raging like a forest fire. Deadly and devouring all in its path. Harrison slumped down in Marcus's throne his hands covering his face.

"I trust you i do, but my past, the thing i have seen, done i relive them everyday. how can i begin to explain them to you? How can i make you understand?"

They were at a loss for words, Harrison looked so broken, so lost that they didn't know what to do. It frightened them. Harrison slumped and his shoulder shook, Marcus ran over to his little mate and picked him up cradling him to his chest while Harrison cried his heart out, his heart that had been broken so many times.

Aro and Caius both looked at each other, what was so bad in his past that he couldn't tell them? Was it really that bad?

What ever was in his past they needed to know, to help Harrison heal because it was clear to all three of them that Harrison had not healed from his past and until they knew just what it was they couldn't help him heal.

Outside stood in the hallway listening to their master sob, it made many hearts break. Jane stood hugging Alec, she wished she could help their papa heal, she really did but she didn't know how to.

Jane knew very little about wounds of the heart, but she swore that she would help him heal no matter what the cost.

Demetri and Felix both stood off to the side, their fists cleansed by their sides, who ever hurt Harrison had better hope that they don't find them. Because if they did then there wouldn't be a body left to find.

Alec knew that Aro, Caius and Marcus would help Harrison heal that he knew for certain, he wanted revenge on whoever hurt his papa. Alec rarely got violent but when he did no one stood in his way.

After half an hour of Harrison crying they were let back into the room, no one said anything out of respect for Harrison, they loved and cherished him. He was like a father to everyone in the Volturi it didn't matter how old they were, so seeing him like that holding on to Marcus as if he was a lifeline looking so scared and lost broke their hearts all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone had got settled once again, Marcus had his arms around Harrison in a protective manner, as if he was shielding the younger from all the harm in the world and from the looks of thing Marcus would try to do just that.

Many of the guard remembered what it was like before Harrison came and brightened up their world. Many vampires, both in the guard and not swore to protect the young vampire. Everyone that had met Harrison had fallen in love with him in one form or another, it hadn't mattered that he was Marcus's mate at the time as none of the knew.

But seeing their little master like that, his green eyes ringed with red tints off his crying, holding onto Marcus as if he was a drowning man, it worried and disturbed them on many levels. Alec glared at the offending book, if these books hadn't appeared then none of this would've happened!

Jane glanced at her brother and could tell he was thinking the same thing as she was. Alec opened his mouth and began to read.

"**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"**

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?"**

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..."****"**

Afton looked around and asked

"Why would she pretend not to have a sister?"

Chelsea shrugged

"Don't know maybe a falling out of some sort?"

The twins shared a look they couldn't imagine life without each and to pretend that they didn't exist didn't sit right with them. Marcus continued to run his hand down Harrisons back in an attempt to comfort him. Alec picked up the book once more and continued

"**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."**

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?"**

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?"**

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree."**

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something.**

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - well, he didn't think he could bear it.****"**

All eyes went to Harrison, who wouldn't meet their eyes, they had figured out that'Harry' was once Harrison as Harry was a nickname of Harrison. They also noticed that his family really didn't seem to care much about him or his parents, was there more to the falling out?

Or was it something else?

No one knew what to say, or if they could say anything at all until Harrison spoke up

"Petunia hated Lily, I can't really call Lily, mum because I never knew her. Yes she gave birth to me and died for me but other than that i couldn't tell you anything else about her."

Harrison turned his head to look around the room, he met all of their eyes without flinching. Everyone wanted to get through the first chapter as quickly as possible, then get onto the next one and finish the book before Harrison withdrew even more.

"**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind... He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on - he yawned and turned over - it couldn't affect them...**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.****"**

Many of them looked confused until Felix spoke up

"Why would a cat narrow their eyes?"

Harrison giggled, as he had the answer

"You will have to read and find out won't you?"

That piped up everyone's interest, it was the first good thing that Harrison had said during the full chapter, and they hadn't even finished it yet. Maybe it wasn't all that bad?

"**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.****"**

Nearly all of them looked at Alec like he was mad, until Caius spoke up

"Repeat the last passage."

Alec nodded his head

"**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.****"**

The Passage was still the same! it hadn't changed! Harrison chuckled at everyone's expressions

"The first time I met grandpa I had the same reaction, I couldn't believe it! Everytime I saw him he was wearing some bright colored robes, they were so bright they hurt people's eyes more often than not."

Harrison smiled as if he was lost in memory. They all smiled, it looked like he was slowly coming back to them even if it was bits at a time.

"**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."****"**

Aro chuckled

"Something tells me that he did know and didn't care."

Caius raised an eyebrow

"Much like you then brother."

Aro waved his hand, Caius snickered at Aro acting like a child.

"**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again - the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.****"**

Chelsea and Heidi shared a look was this man mad? Talking to a cat? Or was there something going on?

Aro looked like he wanted to reach into the book and grab the lighter, he was rubbing his hands together in glee. Maybe he could get one? Marcus noticed his mate moving his hand, he watched as his mate put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter?

Harrison looked at Marcus and winked before opening it up, he threw it at Aro

"Catch."

Aro caught the flying lighter with ease and looked at Harrison, his head cocked to the side in question.

"You looked like you wanted one."

Aro looked down at the lighter and grinned, a unholy grin. Caius glared daggers at Harrison who just shrugged and didn't even bother to look guilty, Aro had just gotten his wish and could use it to play unlimited pranks on people now.

The castle was doomed!

Many people shuddered as Aro rubbed his hands together and looked at them all one by one, none of them liked the look they received. Marcus glanced down at his little mate and sighed, when had he decided that normal was boring? Normal was good! Normal was safe!

Alec looked at the book and sighed would they ever finish reading the first chapter?

But the way Harrison was acting it made him pause perhaps a little break wouldn't be so bad?

"Aro! NO!"

"Come one Caius! It won't hurt a bit!"

"No means no!"

"Marcus tell him!"

"Don't get me involved!"

Mad cackling could be heard as Aro replied

"You already are! your mate gave me this!"

Marcus gave a disappointed sigh

"So why are you not bothering him?"

Aro waved his hand, in a dismissive gesture

"Harrison is in my good books!"

Everyone looked at Aro like he was crazy and perhaps he was.

"Aro put down the lighter!"

"NEVER!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note- before a angry mob forms, i have something to say! I took a chunk out of my finger the other day and as such i couldn't type, even now when i bend my finger it bleeds. **

**To everyone that has reviewed i thank you from the bottom of my heart, to all those that have PMed me asking for updates or just asking if i am alright or need help thank you. Thank you to everyone who has put up with the delay.**

* * *

After three days of chasing Aro around the castle, they had finally managed to corner him and get the lighter off him, but it was not without a price. Caius's favorite suit was now a neon pink, his room had been painted a neon green with orange polka dots.

Marcus's room was a lime green with lemon yellow stripes all over, his silk bedding that was once a deep blue color was a horrifying green. They clashed so badly that Marcus had refused to go into his room.

The guard were not spared either, many of them now supported bright color hair or their clothes had been dyed in the most ridiculous colors. The only person that didn't get 'attacked' was Harrison, after Aro had declared Harrison to be in his 'good books' he had cackled for five full minutes before running out of the throne room.

so now here they all were sat in the throne room waiting to finish off the first chapter, which they would of done days ago if they hadn't of been too busy chasing Aro down, Aro was sat on his throne pouting like a child. Caius was scowling at Aro, Marcus was trying not to laugh at the sight and Harrison?

Harrison had been placed under house arrest, which meant he was not allowed out of Marcus's sight until it was over. But that didn't mean he was playing fair, no Harrison was wiggling all over Marcus's lap causing a few small 'problems' not that he really cared. Alec picked up the pick and looked for where they had last left it

" **"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."**

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."**

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."**

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no - even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent - I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."****"**

Many of them were staring wide eyes at the book, did that cat just? The woman was the cat?

What the hell was going on?

Harrison was silently laughing at them, Marcus could feel the vibrations that his young mate was making. He knew why as well it was the way that they were reacting to hearing such news after all who in their right mind wouldn't be shocked at hearing a cat turned into a woman!

Felix and Demetri shared a look, was this some sort of ability? Perhaps it was a genetic trait passed down?

Whatever the answer was they wished they could do it, it would make tracking missions so much easier, not that they weren't easy to begin with been a vampire had many perks.

Caius turned this new information over, if someone in the guard had this ability it could prove to be very useful in the battle field or during missions. It would also mean that they would have the element of surprise as well, after all no one would expect a vampire, human or werewolf to turn into a animal.

Aro was thinking about the unlimited amount of pranks he could do if he could change into a animal, but what would he be?

Something majestic like a Eagle? Or something sly and cunning like a Fox?

There was so many he could be!

After everyone had thought about what animal they could be Alec started to read once again

"**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."**

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"****"**

Eleven years?

And You-Know-Who?

What had been going on?

It looked like they were getting the back end of the story, without knowing the full of it. But if they had started from the back they would of been terribly confused even for vampires, after all dealing with Harrison sometimes caused them headaches, even though they were vampires. Alec looked down at the book and noticed that they were nearly finished, looking down at the paragraph he continued on

"**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

**"A what?"**

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of"**

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone -"**

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense - for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." **

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name.****""**

Harrison broke out into loud laughter, he held his sides as he sucked in large amounts of air even though he didn't need it.

"L-l-le-lemon drops!"

He shook his head, his jet black hair flying everywhere as he continued to laugh.

"S-s-Sweet Merlin!"

Many of them shook their heads and Aro gestured for Alec to continue reading while Harrison was still laughing.

"**"I know you haven 't, said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."**

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."**

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"**

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.**

**"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead. "**

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.****"**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"****"**

Everyone looked at Harrison who had stopped laughing, his eyes were glazed over with venom. His bottom lip was been abused between his teeth, his lip was cracked and splintered with the force of how hard Harrison was biting down. Marcus wrapped his arms around Harrison and pulled him close into his chest, shielding his as tremors began to wrack his small frame.

"**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"**

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."**

**"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"**

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."****"**

A deep growl broke through the room, Harrison was glaring darkly at the book. his green eyes were starting to bleed red

"You left me with a fucking letter!"

His red eyes began to become slitted much like a snakes eyes, a set of fangs appeared from where his canines once were. Marcus immediately grabbed hold of Harrison and slammed him against the wall, red eyes met red and Harrison snarled. marcus growled back sharply in reply,

"Enough!"

Red eyes glared darkly at him, but Harrison had stopped hissing and snarling. Marcus gestured for Alec to continue while he had a very tight hold on Harrison, he had no idea what his mate would do.

"**"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. **

**"Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"**

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

**"Hagrid's bringing him."**

**"You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall **

**grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"**

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.**

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.****"**

The description caused many of them to start laughing, Felix looked like he was deep in thought and perhaps he was, or maybe his brain cells had died. No one could really tell.

"**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

**"No problems, were there?"**

**"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"****"**

Many of them looked confused, how hadn't the motorcycle woken them up?

Surely with all that noise it should of, Aro snickered as he thought about Caius making a sound like that, perhaps Harrison had something that could help?

"**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it - Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -"**

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall - Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"****"**

The ending of the chapter brought more questions that it did answer why was he called the Boy-who-lived?

Why the hell had they left an infant on the steps?

In the middle of October! Harrison could have easily caught a cold and died! That thought caused many of them to shudder, thinking about what would've happened if they had never met the vampire.

What was so special about that night?

All any of them knew was that they need more answers and to do that they needed to read the rest of the book, and if Harrison's reactions were bad during the first one, What would they be like during the others?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- i dont own harry Potter or twilight, i dont make money from this story. **

**Authors note- i have once again taken another chunk out of my finger, this chapter was supposed to be longer. But seeing as i cannot type i will leave it as a small filling chapter and make the next one longer. I am sorry but sharp pointy objects are my arch enemy as they love the taste of my flesh.**

* * *

They needed to feed, while they were much older than most vampires they still needed to feed normally they could go several weeks without feeding, but due to the past week of stress most of them could feel the intense burning at the back of their throat. Reminding them that they did need to feed and soon.

None of them wanted to move though they really couldn't be bothered to move call them lazy but they were feeling tired if that was even possible.

Harrison was tired though, since he had kept his magic after been turned he still need to eat and sleep. Something that many of them were envious of, some of them thought it was a weakness, Marcus just seen it as another trait that made his mate unique. But sometimes he often wondered what it would be like to dream again, not that he would tell anyone of course he did have a image to uphold. But he could tell Harrison was tired by the way that he was curling up against his chest, there were many things that he loved about his mate. One of them was the way that he would curl up against him when he needed sleep, Marcus enjoyed feeling his mate curled up around him it made him feel alive in ways he didn't think were possible until he had met Harrison.

Caius looked over at Marcus and snickered when he seen Harrison curl up like a large cat, he often wondered if Harrison could change shape, the way that he would act spoke of more animalistic nature. Something that puzzled him, but he knew that he had to be patient something he was not very good at.

Aro looked around the room ,they all needed to feed even he did. The burning at the back of his throat was a reminder of that, but he felt drained and he was sure that everyone else did as well.

while everyone was pondering on what to do about the feeding problem, a warm breeze blew in through the room even though there was no windows open. Many looked around confused until they realised the burning that had been there for the past hour or two was gone!

They no longer needed to feed, Marcus looked down and Harrison the breeze had came from him he was sure of it!

But he had no idea how it had been done, all he knew was that he no longer needed to feed. Marcus reached down into his pocket and pulled out a lolly?

How had that gotten there?

Marcus was sure that he would remember when he had put something like that in his pocket, sighing he placed the lolly back into his pocket and wrapped his arms around Harrison who was sound asleep while everyone else pondered on how they no longer needed to feed.

All the while the little red lolly was sitting in Marcus's pocket innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- i dont own harry Potter or twilight, i dont make money from this story.**

**Authors note- Updates might be a bit slow, also some of the chapters might be in two parts, due to the fact that my laptop is fucked. Using a siblings computer is not fun in any shape or form.**

**Also i am thinking of doing a Vampire dairies read the Harry Potter books, what do you all think?**

* * *

It had only been a few hours and many of them were still puzzled over the fact that they didn't need to feed, while they were confused they were also grateful. Harrison was still asleep on Marcus curled up on his lap, many of them were grateful that he was still asleep, it mean that they could continue reading without having to worry about his reactions. Jane passed the book to Alec who to kit with a smile, he opened it to the next chapter and began to read

"**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too."**

Demetri looked at the book a frown on his face as he spoke

"But why wouldn't there be any sign of Harrison? He was left there on the doorstep, surely they took him in."

Afton looked at Demetri and replied

"Maybe he is camera shy? Some people are camera shy."

Felix looked around the room, he noticed most people frowning. He had a feeling in the back of his mind that it wasn't what it looked like, that there was something more going on.

Many people called him 'dense' because he acted like that, he choose to put on the mask and act like he didn't understand it and if he did?

Then he pretended that he didn't care.

It had been his way of coping for years, the way that he knew how to defend himself against the harsh words that people said about him, because he worked for the Volturi. Because he worked for the three brother many just assumed that he was just as cruel and bloodthirsty as the rest of them, but he wasn't not many people knew but Felix enjoyed debating art with Afton. Arguing music with Chelsea, and sometimes training with the masters.

Alec picked up from where he had left off

"**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.**

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.**

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..."**

**Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept."**

The room was deathly quiet, everyone was still. No one dared to move. But they wanted to, they wanted to find down these animals and kill them in the most violent way possible, Jane had a tight grip on Alec's arm so tight that his arm was beginning to crack under the pressure.

Demetri was silently snarling, his lips pulled back. He wanted to go back to Harrison's home world and kill them, torture them before giving them a slow and painful death.

Chelsea was holding on to her husband tightly, her and Afton had always wanted children but with them been vampire they couldn't have any, something that she mourned nearly every day but for someone to do that?

It made her feel sick, she truly had no idea why anyone could do that to a child.

But it wasn't these murderous thoughts that made them pause. No.

It was the way that the three brothers looked, their eyes were like starless skies they were so black. Their lips were pulled back into a silent snarl almost as if they were picturing what they would be doing to them, they were gripping the thrones so hard that the wood underneath their hands had splintered and shattered. Marcus was clenching his teeth to violently that he had venom dripping down his chin, Caius was speaking in a language that they had not heard before.

Aro, looked every bit of the evil dictator that everyone claimed he was, with the dark gleam in his eyes and a malicious smile upon his lips.

They all knew what they wanted but the couldn't get it not right now, they had no way to get to Harrison's home world and if they did?

Well people had better start running.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, nor do i make any money off this story. **

**Authors note- feel free to hate me after this chapter, as i will deserve it with the way i have ended it.**

* * *

Chapter 7

They hadn't calmed down, they didn't think they could. Just thinking about those _animals _caused their venom to boil, they hadn't been able to read the rest of the chapter due to all the anger in the room. They doubted that they could finish it, not with the way that they were reacting.

But they had to be careful with Harrison still asleep in Marcus's lap they didn't want to wake him, they hadn't moved him because they feared that if they moved him he would disappear. They knew that the fear was irrational, that it shouldn't be possible. But they knew nothing about magic who was to say that he couldn't be pulled back?

If he did could they get him back?

Or would he be stuck in his home world for the rest of his long life, they didn't know and nor did they want to find out. They didn't want to think about what it would do to Marcus, he had been so depressed without his mate. Then Harrison came and suddenly it was like a light had been switched on, there was life back into him once again, he was talking, laughing and joking.

They didn't want Marcus to go back to been that lifeless doll, they didn't think that he would be able to stand losing Harrison.

But they shouldn't think like that!

They wouldn't allow it to happen not now and not ever, but before they had a chance to do anything a bright white light engulfed the room blinding everyone inside of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- i don't own Harry potter or Twilight. nor is any money made off this story.**

**Authors note- since some of your are complaining about how i break the chapters up, and other such stuff i have decided that i will do a chapter a month. I thought that by breaking the chapters up for you all you would enjoy seeing how the interacted how they all treat each other behind closed doors so to speak. It looks like i was wrong, but if you do want me to continue like that then by all means i will. But know this if i get one more complaint my story will be taken down, i am through taking shit.**

* * *

Chapter 8

They all looked around, many of them started to growl when they noticed that they weren't alone, that they were in a room with other people. Marcus shifted Harry so he was hidden out of view, he didn't want them to see his little one. The slight movement caused them to look at him.

"Harry!"

Before they had chance to move the guard had swarmed around, Aro, Caius and Marcus who was holding Harrison close to his chest as if he was afraid that he would disappear if he let go. Which was not surprising after all they had just been taken by a giant bright light, they all looked at each other each person was sizing up the next. To see who was the bigger threat and how to take them out before they could kill them, Harrison moaned and rolled around in Marcus's arms before his eyelids, Harrison blinked a few times before looking around the room. His eyes landed on each person.

"Hermione."

A tall woman with sleek brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of glasses. Her fringe was white with old age.

"Ron."

A tall man with freckles, he had stunning blue eyes and red hair that was sprinkled with white.

"Snape."

He was a tall man, jet black hair. Onyx colored eyes, his nose had been broken a few times he wore a scowl on his face.

"Moody."

He was a old man, his face was covered in scars. One eyes was fake and swirled around in its socket, he was missing a leg which was replaced by a wooden stump.

"Sirius."

He was a relatively young man, he had a full head of jet black hair and smoky grey eyes. His eyes were wide as he looked at Harrison, there was a sad smile on his face as well.

"Remus."

He was an oldish looking man, his face was covered in scars. His amber eyes screamed feral at them, his hair was a mixture of tawny, white, silver and grey.

When Harrison got to the last one his eyes had welled up with venom, he threw himself at the horribly dressed man as he sobbed

"Grandpa."

Albus Dumbledore merely hugged Harrison close and ran his hands through his long hair, he had known that Harrison would of taken his death hard after all he had looked up to him. He had been his mentor and then eventually his grandpa, they didn't know how the relationship had changed. Nor did they really mind, they had enjoyed it until the day that he had died. He had always known that Harry would of taken every death personally but, the curse on the ring would of killed him either way.

They looked around the room and found a note.

_Dear everyone, _

_You will not be able to leave the room until the books are read, however you will be allowed to take break in between each book. We also know that the vampires need to feed, the goblets with a red ring around them are in the cupboards, they will fill up with blood when you need it. _

_The cupboards are also stocked with food as well, for those that do need to eat. We wish you all the best of luck and happy reading. _

Remus looked over the note a second time before saying

"The note is not signed."

They sighed they didn't have much to do, other than read the book. But the Volturi didn't want to not now, not after they had read what they had. But if they wanted to leave the room then they knew that they must read the book, that they must destroy what they had built up with Harrison. They didn't like it at all, they hated it but still. They wanted to get back home, Marcus wanted to take Harrison away from it all, when they got back he would lock his little one away. Lock him in their rooms and show him all the pleasure that he wanted, every way that they could make love.

Dumbledore looked at Marcus and narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the way that the vampire was looking at Harry. But he looked closely, it was lust mixed with love. Harry had stopped sobbing into his clothes a while ago and was just enjoying the feeling of Dumbledore there with them, Harrison looked up and him and smiled. It wasn't a full one, but it was enough to know that he had been forgiven, that even though he had left they were still family. Remus looked at Marcus and sniffed, his scent was all over his cub. He felt his wolf stirring at the thought of his cub having a mate, he had never wanted to leave Harry but when the final battle had came he had wanted to protect them, he had wanted to fight beside Harry.

But it wasn't just that, he was also fighting for Teddy as well. Making sure that his son had a better life, a better future. He had wanted to make a difference.

harrison pulled away from Dumbledore and smiled before walking back to marcus and burrowing his head right into Marcus's chest, he didn't want his mate to leave and he didn't want to read the stupid books but he knew that they would have to now. He looked at Alec who passed the book to Sirius who took it, Alec looked at them as he spoke

"We are on chapter 2, so while you catch up with it we will feed."

With that they left and went to the kitchen were the goblets were kept, soon they were sat down drinking the blood. Marcus till had a hand wrapped around Harrison, a low whine caused them to look over into the room where they had just been Harrison knew why, they were reading about the day after his parent had died. He snuggled deeper into Marcus he didn't want to read it again, he didn't want to hear about it.

Aro and Caius were looking at the two and snickering, they couldn't help it Harrison looked like a koala the way that he was clung to Marcus, and the way that Marcus was letting him?

It was a funny sight and they knew that some of the guards were finding it funny as well, although they would not laugh they would see the humor in it.

After half a hour they had went back into the room, Remus was holding Sirius back. Sirius looked ready to kill Dumbledore, Moody was looking at Dumbledore in disappointment

"You left him on a doorstep?"

Dumbledore looked at them and stated

"Petunia wouldn't of taken him in any other way, i had also placed warming charms on him. There were also spells on him to make sure that he didn't get hurt of caught a cold."

It did nothing to appease them as they looked at him with either a dark glare or disappointment, Harrison walked over and laid his head down on Dumbledore's lap. The old man smiled as he gently ran his hands through his hair, something that he knew soothed the other. Remus cleared his throat as he asked

"Harry, after the final battle what happened?"

Harrison closed his eyes for a few moments before he opened them, he looked around the room as he spoke

"I used an ancient ritual, it was called second chances. I cast it at Voldemort, i knew what would happen and i was willing to risk it, he had already killed me so his Horcrux was gone. I didn't want anyone else to suffer."

Sirius made a noise in the back of his throat as he said

"You used an ancient ritual?"

Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as he pulled her in close, her shoulders shook with her sobs as she buried her face into his neck. Harrison's eyes went to them for a few moments he looked at them as he continued

"I wanted to keep those who i loved alive, I didn't want them to die. I made a selfish choice when I cast it I knew I did, but I can't be sorry. It ended the war after all."

Moody grinned at him, by any means necessary. He had thought Harry that or did the boy go by a new name?

Either way Moody was happy, he had got to see the one he had called grandson one last time, that was enough for him. He wasn't the one for being sentimental, but it was nice.

Sirius and Remus were silently fuming, they had figured out the one called Marcus was Harry's mate. The one thing that vampires and werewolves had in common was that they had mates, that they had someone out there that was for them. No one else.

Hermione and Ron looked at him, they could see that he had changed. That he was happy, they looked at the group of vampires that all had their eyes on him, he had found a family. Hermione looked at Marcus, she had seen the way that he had been protective of her best friend, had seen the way that he had looked at him. There had been love in his eyes, she felt her heart soften, her Harry had found someone that loved him, that cared for him and not his title of The-Boy-Who-Lived. It made her happy to know that he had found someone, she was still going to interrogate him, when no one was looking.

Ron looked at his best mate, they had lost years together. They could of been fathers together, sat on the couch in the living room laughing and joking as their kids played around them, go to each other for comfort when they were been shouted at by their wives.

But Harry had made a choice, he had chosen to have himself thrown into another world to keep them safe. Ron knew that he would never get to have those times, the ones that he wished had happened, but he was content with knowing that his best mate was alive and well, that he had finally found someone.

Aro and Caius looked at the group, they had known what they were. After all how could they not?

It had been clear the moment that they had appeared in the room, that they were witches and wizards. They wanted to ask them so many questions, find out about their history. Explore their world ( and hunt down a certain family) see it with their own eyes.

They had been scared and worried when the light had engulfed them, they had thought that they would have lost their little brother. They knew that if that happened Marcus would seek out death, that he would find a way to kill himself. But seeing the small smile that played on Harrison's face they knew that he was happy to see them, even if it was for only one more time.

Felix and Demetri, looked around the room, the paintings were moving. They were all going into one and others paintings and talking with each other, they could hear what was being said. But it didn't matter at the moment, there were candles floating above their heads casting the room in an orange glow, it looked so surreal. As if they were in a dream.

Jane and Alec were close to Aro, their papa was with the brightly dressed one and he hurt their eyes. They wanted to run over and snatch them out of his grasp, they wanted to curl up in his arms as he spoke to them.

Many people forgot that just because they were vampires and feared didn't mean that they were children, they had been turned when they had borderline on being immortal children. If they had been a month younger than they would of been immortal children, as it was they were a month over the mark. Making them 16 when they had been turned, but still they wanted to be with the one that made them feel safe.

Harrison looked up and caught their eyes, he sat up and patted his legs. He didn't have time to take and unneeded breath before they were on him hugging him, his arms came around them as he pulled them close to his chest, softly murmuring

"It is fine, you will see."

Strangely enough they believed him, after all he hadn't lied to them before, so why would he start now?

With Alec curled up on Harrison's lap, it caused them to think who would read?

It couldn't be one of the brothers otherwise the book would be destroyed, and then were would they be?

No it had to be someone else, Hermione looked up as she said

"I will finish the chapter if no one minds."

They nodded their heads, they didn't have a problem with her finishing the chapter. Hermione opened her mouth and continued were Alec left off

"**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions.""**

Moody looked at Harry and scowled.

"They told you that they died in a car crash?"

Harrison nodded his head, as he looked at Moody.

"I think you have figured out that they didn't like me much."

Moody nodded and went back to glaring at the book, really! Of all the things that had killed Lily and James!

James had been one of the best aurors that he had!

Snape looked at Harry as he scowled

"I suppose that this was why you didn't ask any questions in class even when you didn't understand."

Harrison nodded his head, before looking back at Alec and Jane and continued to hug them. Hermione smiled at the scene before she continued

"**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell."**

Many of them were giggling at the description of Dudley, Aro looked at Harrison and smiled

"You really do have some funny descriptions of people, dear brother."

Harrison grinned it was full of wickedness and unspoken secrets

"Then you don't know what i thought of you the first time we had met, brother of mine."

Caius snickered at Aro's crestfallen look as he said

"He got you there, Aro."

Aro stuck his tongue out, Marcus looked at Aro and commented

"Don't stick it out unless you plan on using it."

The room was quiet for a good few minutes until they all burst into laughter, many of them were holding onto each other as they laughed. Jane and Alec were holding onto Harrison as they giggled at Aro's face, Afton took a look at Aro and burst into laughter all over again. Harrison had covered his mouth with his hands as he tried not to laugh but the look of absolute shock on Aro's face was enough to make him laugh so hard that he clutched his sides. Eventually they all calmed down, one or two of them still giggled as Hermione continued with red cheeks

"**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right''**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..."**

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair."**

Hermione looked at the book in sheer disgust as she snarled out

"That is the most disgusting parenting that i have ever read about!"

Sirius and Remus nodded their heads, they looked over at Harry who had the two vampires on his lap. He was smiling happily as he ran his fingers through their hair, something that seemed to calm them down. Much like him in that regard, but still it was nice to see him smiling and laughing, they hadn't seen him do much of it when they had been alive.

" **At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned."**

Remus looked at Harry as he asked

"Is that why you don't like cats?"

Harrison nodded his head

"She didn't even come with new names for them, some of them were called Tufty the third, it was horrifying for me."

He shuddered as he remembered all the times that he had spent over at her house, it still gave him nightmares sometimes he would wake up and think that he was back in the house, back at Privet drive in his cupboard. But then he looked at Marcus and the mating mark on his neck and knew that he wasn't, that he had someone that loved and cared for him the way that he had always wanted.

Jane and Alec wrapped their arms back around his waist as they pulled him in close, they had felt the shudder run through him. They wanted to comfort him like he did to them, like he did for everyone.

Ron shared a look with Hermione, no matter what happened Harry was still their friend and nothing would change that not even the years that had passed for them. He was still their Harry.

"**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug."**

Snape spared a quick glance at Harry, he wasn't the same teen or man that he had knew. He could see that in the way that he talked and acted, he was confident and knew that he was cared for. He had always thought that Harry had been a spoiled brat, that he had been waited on hand and foot. But he could see now, he could see the abuse that he had went through it showed in the way that he would look at things. The way that he looked at Marcus as if he didn't deserve him. But he had only ever regretted two things, and that was Lily marrying James, he had regretted not telling her that he had loved her. The second one was calling her a mudblood, he had wanted to take that moment back for years. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her face, see the hurt in her eyes. Snape closed his eyes for a moment as Hermione continued on

"**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

Harrison chuckled as he looked at them

"Petunia had been so angry that she had went their first, she then spent the next three days sulking and moaning about how it wasn't fair and some how it was my fault."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, but they weren't the only ones. They didn't know if they wanted to find out if Harrison had been punished or not, when he had been human they had seen the scars on him but they had passed it off as his adventures, now they were regretting it. They should of looked closer, they should of seen that something was wrong.

** " ****"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

Snape gave a dry chuckle as he asked

"You could tell the difference?"

Harrison shook his head as he replied

"Not really, it was hard to tell the difference sometime."

** " ****"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car..."**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying - it had been years since he'd really cried - but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

Demetri gave a disgusted snort as he asked

"They actually let him get away with it?"

Harrison shrugged

"As far as they were concerned he was the best boy in the whole wide world, they had nearly fed him into an early grave as well. But that is for another time."

Hermione gave them all an annoyed look as she scowled

"At this rate we will never be finished!"

Ron put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close as he said

"Is that really such a bad thing?"

Hermione shook her head

"No i suppose not, but still lets get this chapter finished and we can catch up after."

They nodded their head in agreement as Hermione looked at where she had last left off.

** " ****"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

Felix cracked his knuckles, and glared darkly at the book. He hadn't said anything because he couldn't put into words what he wanted to do, he had a whole list of what he wanted to do to the family, and he was sure that no one would object to him doing some of it. In fact he was sure that they would join in with him. Maybe he could ask the Masters if they wanted to join?

Felix pushed the question to the back of his mind he would ask them later, when the chapter was finished.

** " ****Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) - The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump."**

Moody snorted and looked at Harry

"The wind caught you mid jump?"

Harrison groaned as he shook his head

"I was a kid! How was i supposed to know about magic!"

That was a very fair point, one that they couldn't fault.

Hermione growled lowly, she wanted to get this chapter finished damnit!

** " ****But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.**

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

Sirius smiled as he sang

"Mine does~"

He was going to say something else but the dark look he had received from Hermione stopped him, that was one which he didn't want to cross.

** " ****Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond."**

No amount of glaring from Hermione was going to stop them as they once again burst out into laughter, from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes shook. Demetri and Felix would never be able to look at a gorilla the same way again. Aro was amused at Harrison's thoughts they really did prove to be quite entertaining.

** "****Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.**

Harrison smiled as he thought of the first ever snake that he had saw, the way that she had been curled up and her coils looked in the light. It had been breath taking for him when he was younger.

** "****"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.**

**It winked.**

Many of them looked confused as Chelsea said

"But snakes can't wink, they have no eyelids."

Harrison smiled, it was a mysterious smile as he looked around the room, he was not willing to answer just yet. He would let them find out on their own.

** " ****Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:**

**"I get that all the time.**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.**

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

**"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

Harrison sighed, it had been a shame that she had never got to go to Brazil. He knew that she would of loved it, but then again she reminded him of Nagini. Voldemort's pet snake, she had been similar to the one that he had saw as a child. As he thought back to the say, he missed all the looks that were being thrown at him. The way that they were looking at him in a new light.

" **As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.**

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.**

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

Many of them leaned forwards in their seats as they waited for Hermione to continue, Hermione had gripped the book as she spoke

** "****Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.**

They looked at Harrison with wide eyes, Afton looked at Harrison before asking

"You set a boa constrictor free in a zoo?"

Harrison shrugged but didn't look guilty as he replied

"It was accidental magic, i had no control over it. If my new friend got free then that was just a bonus."

** " ****As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, **

**"Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

Many of the growled and they promised retribution, in many ways. They knew that he had gotten Harrison into trouble and they didn't like it at all. The group that had know Harrison as Harry had been watching the whole time, the way that they were protective of him. They way that they looked after him even when he didn't ask for it, when he was trying to be strong.

They didn't know what had happened to him but they were glad in a way, they were happy for him even though they had been sad to lose him.

** " ****Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burn- ing pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang."**

They looked at him, then back at the book they had managed to finish the chapter with little fuss, except for the giant list of parchment that was laying on the table with things that everyone wanted to do to his 'family'.

Because really?

They deserved it.


End file.
